Objectives are to continue and expand a series of studies on self-help groups addressing such questions as: what are the origins growth patterns of such organizations, how are they legitimized as helping source, what kinds of needs do they serve, for whom and under what conditions; what change induction characteristics are effective; how effective are they in helping? 5000 participants and controls are currently being studied. The participants were drawn from 9 self-help organizations who were distressed by child loss, widowhood and normative transitions, physical health problems and discharged mental hospital patients. Methods of study included: ethnographic observations at chapter and national levels; interviews with founders and key members and a subsample of the 5000 survey participants based on inductively generated typologies of reasons for affiliation and type of outcome. Three surveys were used: one addressing the person and their change based on one year follow-up design; the other a survey of 25 chapters from each of the 9 self-help systems to examine a variety of hypotheses regarding group conditions inducing change; and a third examining long term change (3 years). Outcome framework based on a tripartite model -- client, system and social functioning. Matrix for assessing change includes use of large normative sample as a context, comparing effects of changes under life crises and transitions to change intentionally brought about. A second line of inquiry, looking at systematic psychological changes during the adult life cycle initiated by crises, transitions, and "developmentally" linked processes is included. Conceptually, series of longitudinal studies -- "Transitions," "Ethnic," and "Survival" bridge stress-adaptation and developmental perspectives. Examined are the sources of stress, stress mediators and adaptation.